Easy life?
by RochAntley94
Summary: A new fic for you all :D If you've read Wandering Soul you'll know about Daniel, Louise, Scarlett and Charlie. All of them will feature in this one. It's set after #HolbyRiot part 2 but Zoe and Nick have split up and he was with Yvonne. If you've seen the ep you'll know where it starts from. I don't own Casualty but I do own the characters not usually in the show : Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**A new fic for you all :D If you've read Wandering Soul you'll know about Daniel, Louise, Scarlett and Charlie. All of them will feature in this one. It's set after #HolbyRiot part 2 but Zoe and Nick have split up and he was with Yvonne. If you've seen the ep you'll know where it starts from. I don't own Casualty but I do own the characters not usually in the show :) Enjoy.**_

Zoe had gathered all the staff into the staff room, the aftermath of the Riot had died off completely and she had just waved Nick off in the helicopter. She sighed and wiped her eye before turning to the staff, "As you all know Mr Jordan has gone to St Lukes with Yvonne and will be away for the foreseeable future but he has organised cover for both himself and the recently departed.."

"Arrested.." coughed Noel.

Zoe shot him a dirty look, "..Scarlett. I'm taking over as clinical lead whilst Nick is away so we have a new consultant taking over as trauma lead and a new staff nurse to cover Scarlett. I'd like you to meet our new consultant Liam and our new nurse Natasha."

Liam smiled at them all and raised his hand slightly, he smirked at Charlie before slipping his hand into Natashas, who smiled politely at the rest of the staff. Tess was the first to walk over to the pair, "I'm Sister Bateman nice to meet you Nurse..?" prompting Natasha to say her surname.

"Jordan." Natasha said with a smile. The whole staff bar Charlie and Zoe stood with their mouths slightly open. Zoe smirked before telling all the staff to get back to work. Big Mac and Noel walked out of the staff room first, "I think she's his daughter." Big Mac said

"I think she's his wife..." Noel said plainly

Zoe walked behind the pair and put her head between their shoulders, "Work." She smiled and walked off to Nick's office.

Charlie walked over to Liam and shook his hand as the staffroom emptied, "Nice to see you again Liam."

Liam returned the handshake with a smile, "I thought you were dead Charlie." Liam winked and held Natasha's hand.

"I think it's up to me to give you the tour then. Not that you need it Liam, you've been coming in here since you were about 10!"

"In all fairness Charlie, you've had a fire since then." Liam smirked.

"So you're the infamous Natasha I used to hear so much about then?"

Natasha nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

"How long have you to been together now then? Must be coming up to 15 years?"

"17." Natasha said as she rubbed her thumb across the back of Liam's hand.

Charlie smirked and continued to show them the rest of the ED, "Have you spoken to your Dad then Liam?"

Liam nodded, "He rang me this morning he said he'd text me when he got there."

Charlie nodded, "Good. Right Natasha I'm going to pair you with Linda for today so you can stay with her in there." He pointed to CDU and Natasha left.

"You young man are needed in Resus." He pushed Liam towards Resus. "Live up to that surname." Charlie chuckled and walked off to Cubicles.

Liam pushed the door open and put his stethoscope around his neck, "Right then Zoe what've we got?"


	2. Chapter 2

The end of Liam and Natasha's first shift soon came to an end and they both met up in the staffroom, Liam walked towards Natasha and put his arms around her waist, kissing her softly. Natasha smiled under the kiss and pulled away quickly as someone walked in. It was Fletch and Tom. "You two coming for a drink?" Fletch asked as he got his stuff from his locker.

Natasha shrugged, "I dunno, your Mum's got the kids."

"She can watch them for a few hours. She loves having them" Liam said with a smile

Fletch grinned at them both, "Meet us all outside in 10."

Liam nodded and turned to Natasha, "Give us a chance to get to know our new colleagues."

Natasha nodded and rested her head on Liam's chest. "I'd better get changed then hadn't I?"

Liam nodded and took his shirt off, "Yup." He pulled his t-shirt over his spiky black hair. Natasha winked at him before leaving the staffroom and heading to the toilets.

Liam walked outside and stood with Zoe, "You coming for a drink?"

Zoe shook her head, "I've got Charlie to look after."

Liam sighed, "Where is he now?"

"With Louise and Daniel, they're both off work so they took him and Scarlett out after Nursery."

"It's not the same without you Zo'."

Zoe smiled at him, "You're so much like your Dad it's unreal."

Liam shook his head, "You're like the 5th person that's said that to me today. I nipped up to see Elliot before and both him and Jac said the same thing. I don't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult." He chuckled

Zoe smiled and threw her cigarette on the floor, "Right I better go get whinge bag before Danny loses it with him again. I'll see you late." She waved and walked off to her car.

Liam waved back before pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting one. Natasha walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist from behind. Liam put his cigs and lighter back in his pocket before taking her hands in his and turning to face her, "Come on then babes. Let's go for that much needed drink." He slipped his hand into hers as they walked towards the pub.

Fletch jogged up to them with Lloyd and Tom, "So its you two that are the couple then?"

Liam looked at him with the confusion

"People were saying that you were Jordan's secret wife." Fletch said pointing to Natasha.

Natasha shook her head quickly, "Ewww no. I've knew Nick since I was a kid. That's just wrong." She chuckled.

Tom smiled at them both, "So you two married or what?"

Liam nodded, "10 years now."

"Why how old are you both?"

"I'm 32 and Tasha's 30." Liam said as he stroked her hand

"Woah so your Dad was only young then?"

"Christ what is this? This is your life?" Liam chuckled and held the door open for Tasha.

...

After many drinks and many dances most of the staff had left, just leaving Fletch, Liam, Tasha, Lloyd, Tom and Sam. Tom and Sam were stood at the bar getting the round in whilst Lloyd and Fletch were in deep drunken conversation. As Tom and Sam made their way back to the table they spotted Liam and Tasha on the chair. Tasha was sat on Liam's knee locked in a passionate kiss, Liam had his hands wandering up her back, under her top. Tom coughed slightly, "Erm Liam, your pints here mate."

Liam didn't break from the kiss but just put his thumb up to Tom, who chuckled in return. "He really is just like his Mr Jordan isn't he?"

Fletch looked up as he heard Tom and wolf whistled at the pair, this caused Tasha to pull back and go very red, "Get a room." Fletch shouted towards them.

Liam chuckled as Tasha sat back on the chair next to him.

...

Liam and Tasha waved off their colleagues as they got in the taxi home, Tasha rested her head on Liam's shoulder and her hand on his leg, "First night alone in just over 4 years."

Liam grunted a reply, too drunk to form a word. The taxi pulled up outside their house Tasha paid the driver and helped Liam out of the back, she opened the door and lay him on the couch. She then headed for the stairs, annoyed at how drunk Liam actually was.

She reached the top of the stairs when she heard heaving coming from downstairs, "Babe!" Liam shouted groggily up to her, "I'm gonna be..." He heaved again before throwing up on the floor, "Sick."

Tasha sighed and walked down the stairs, "You're worse than Michael sometime Liam and he's 4!"

Liam moaned to himself and suddenly threw up again.

"Well there goes our plans for our night alone!" Tasha muttered.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :) Just so people know aswell the picture used for this fic of the guy in the white blazer is supposed to be Liam :P**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the reviews This is eventually a Nick/Zoe fic just bare with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Liam woke up the next morning, his head banging. He heard shouting coming from the hallway.

"Kayden get your uniform on your gonna be late!" Tasha shouted upstairs

"I will if Danielle hurries up in the bathroom I need the loo!" Kayden shouted down.

Liam sighed and pulled the blanket over his head, Michael walked into the bedroom and lay on the bed next to Liam, "Morning Daddy." He whispered

Liam pulled the covers from his face and opened one eye towards Michael, "Thought you were at you Nanas?"

"Mummy picked us up last night. You were poorly." Michael said with a smile as he put his hand on Liams head, "You still poorly Daddy?"

Liam nodded slightly, "I've got a poorly head mate. Can you do me a favour please?"

Michael nodded and smiled

"Tell Kayden I said keep the noise down and do as he's told." Liam smiled and closed his eyes again.

Michael clambered off the bed and out onto the landing, "Kayden!"

"What?"

"Daddy said shut up and do as Mummy tells you."

"Go away Michael!"

Danielle opened the bathroom door and Kayden raced in. Michael stood with his legs crossed bouncing up and down slightly, "Kay! I need a wee!"

Tasha walked up the stairs with two cups in her hands, "Liam you up babe?"

Liam groaned again, "Yeah."

Tasha opened the door and put the cups on the table next to their bed, "Your Dad rang this morning, he said Yvonne's fine, he's fine and he'll call you later to see how Zoe and the ED are." She smiled and sipped her coffee as she sat next to Liam.

Liam sat up in bed and ran his hand through his hair, Michael ran back into their room and danced around slightly, "I really need a wee and Kayden's locked the door."

Liam sighed and stood up out of the bed, lifting Michael up onto his hip, "Well you'll have to do it in the sink downstairs."

Michael went bright red and hid his face in Liam's shoulder, "Too late." He muttered

Liam walked back towards Michael's room, "Let's get you changed then mate." He lay Michael down on his bed and took his pants and underwear off, throwing them in his washing basket. Kayden popped his head in Michael's bedroom, "Wet yourself again Mikey, you need to be back in nappies mate!" He chuckled and walked towards his room.

"Kayden!"

"What?"

"Come here."

Kayden sighed and walked back into Michael's room

"You know that if Mikey needs a wee he needs to go before you. Why are you always so selfish Kay'?"

"Sorry but if Danielle had hurried up in there instead of slagging herself up none of this would have happened!"

"Don't say that about your sister!"

"What she is a slag!" Kayden sighed and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Liam shook his head and redressed Michael before lifting him back onto his hip, "Better?"

Michael nodded and rested his head on Liam's shoulder. They walked back into Liam and Tashas room as Liam threw Michael onto the bed, "Tasha, you sort out Danielle, I'll sort out this one and Kayden." He quickly changed his boxers and pulled his jeans on. Tasha nodded, "I'll meet you at work babe." She walked over to Liam and kissed him softly, Michael giggled and covered his eyes, "Eww."

Liam smirked and pulled his t-shirt on, "Come on then Michael." He walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs with Michael.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you and Kayden always shout at each other?"

"Because they are too similar." Tasha butted in as she picked up her keys, "Come on Danni."

Danielle ran down the stairs and picked up her schoolbag, "Bye Dad, Bye Mikey."

Michael waved and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck.

"Kayden!" Liam shouted up to him.

"I'm coming for fuck sake!"

"Oi!" Liam waited for Kayden to come down stairs and clipped the back of his head with his hand, "Don't swear like that infront of Michael, remember how old you are Kayden, you're 12 not 18!"

"Danielle swears and she's 14!" Kayden spat back and grabbed his school bag, "But cos she's Daddy's little princess that's allowed!"

Liam shook his head and grabbed his car keys, "I'm not in the mood for this today Kayden. Just go to school mate, I'll talk to you when we get home"

Kayden walked out of the door and slammed it behind him

"Am I coming to work with you today Daddy?" Michael asked with a grin

"Yeah you are mate."

"Is Grandad gonna be there?"

"No Grandads gone away for a bit with Yvonne, you remember Yvonne?"

"The police lady?"

Liam nodded, "Yeah but Zoe will be there."

Michael grinned, "Yeah! I like Zoe. Will uncle Charlie be there?"

Liam nodded, "Yeah Little Charlie and Big Charlie will be there."

Michael grinned cheekily and sat in his car seat.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for your reviews. Here's another chapter for you.**_

Liam parked his car in Nick's usual spot and climbed out, letting Michael out as he passed. Michael jumped out of the car and stood next to Liam. Zoe pulled up next to them, Michael waved at Charlie in his car seat, and Charlie grinned back. Zoe smiled at Liam, "Rough Night?"

"Rough Morning." Liam chuckled

Zoe smirked and picked Charlie up out of his car seat, "Why's he not in school?" Zoe nodded towards Michael.

"He doesn't start until September, there was no places left for him this year. Mum had him yesterday."

Michael grinned up at Zoe, "Hiya Zoe."

"Morning Mikey. You ok little man?"

Michael nodded, "I'm going to be a doctor today like my Daddy." He grinned and held Liam's hand as they walked inside.

Charlie walked over to them, smiling, "Reminds me of you and your Dad Liam." He smirked

Liam shook his head, "I'm better looking."

Little Charlie looked up to his namesake and grinned, "Uncle Charlie!" Charlie lifted the little boy up, "How are you mate?"

"I fine!" He rested his head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Why don't you come with me and we'll get some sweets."

...

Liam sat in his office, sorting through his post. Michael sat on the floor running a car across the floor "Brmmm." Michael hummed as he played happily.

Tasha knocked once and walked into Liam's office, Michael looked up and grinned, "Mummy!" Tasha smiled and lifted Michael onto her hip, "You being a good boy for Daddy?"

Michael nodded, "I'm always a good boy for Daddy."

Tasha chuckled and put him back down, "I just popped in to see how he was, I need to get back, We'll go grab a sandwich later." She smiled and blew a kiss to Liam before walking off.

Liam smiled slightly and put his head in his hands, sighing heavily. Michael walked over to Liam and put a hand on his back, "Are you ok Daddy?"

Liam nodded and groaned slightly, "Daddy's got a headache mate. He'll be fine."

Michael rubbed his hand up and down Liam's back, "shhh. Go sleep then Daddy."

Liam smiled down at Michael and glanced at the sofa, "Come on then, me and you will have a little sleep. You're tired aswell."

"Yeah."

Liam walked over to the sofa and lay down on it, lying Michael on his chest. Both slowly drifted off into a sleep.

...

"Has anyone seen Dr Jordan?" Zoe asked as she looked around Reception

"He was in CDU with his little boy before but then they both went." Big Mac stated.

"We need him in here." Zoe said

"He's in his office with Michael." Tasha said as she glanced up from her notes

Zoe smiled, "Thanks. Fletch go and grab him will you."

Fletch nodded and walked off to Liam's office, he knocked twice before walking in, "Liam?"

Michael stirred in his sleep on Liam's chest. Liam opened one eye and glanced towards Fletch, "What's up?"

"You're needed in Resus mate."

Liam nodded, "I'll be there in a second."

Fletch nodded and walked back to Resus. Liam sat up slowly and lay Michael on the sofa before walking out to Resus, "Noel. Make sure Mikey doesn't leave that office."

Noel nodded, "Alright."

Liam smiled and picked his stethoscope up and walked into Resus.

...

Michael tossed and turned on the sofa, whimpering in his sleep. He woke up from his bad dream looking round the office for Liam, "Daddy?" He whispered sitting himself up in the corner of the sofa, "Daddy?" He sobbed lightly.

Big Mac walked past Liam's office, spotting Michael upset on the sofa and walked inside, "You alright little man?"

Michael shook his head, "I want my Daddy."

"Ahhh. He's busy at the moment saving people, do you want to come and watch?"

Michael nodded softly and wiped his eyes, Big Mac lifted him up onto his hip and walked over to the Resus door, "Look there he is."

Michael smiled as he watched Liam.

...

"He's gonna need surgery to get this knife out of his chest, call up to Darwin and see what surgeons are free, Try and get Mr Hope if you can." Liam said as he assessed his patient.

"Is he gonna die?" The patient's brother asked

"I've told you twice already, wait outside."

"I'm not leaving him."

"Well you're going to have to leave him so that we can do our job!"

The brother sighed heavily and stormed out of Resus, nearly knocking Big Mac and Michael over.

"His BP's hit his boots. We need to get him into surgery now!" Liam stated

"He's asystolic. He's going to arrest. Quick!" Tasha shouted at them all

The machine started to beep as the patient's heart stopped, "Start CPR quick." Liam shouted as he ran around Resus.

Michael watched in horror as the patient died, he hid his face in Big Mac's chest.

Liam sighed and threw his gloves in the bin, "I'll be back in 5." HE said as he walked outside, not noticing Big Mac and Michael, Zoe followed him outside, doing the same.

Both of them lit cigarettes and leant against the wall, "I could've stopped that." Liam said angrily, 2If I'd have been in there sooner.."

Zoe shook her head, "There was nothing anyone could have done, even if the surgeons were there on time, they wouldn't have saved him, the wound was too deep."

Liam sighed and looked up as he blew the smoke out. He spotted the patient's brother walking towards them from the main door, "This is your fault!" He screamed at Liam "You killed my brother!"

Liam shook his head, "We didn't kill your brother, the person that stabbed him did."

The brother pulled a gun from the inside of his jacket, "You were supposed to save him! You deserve to die aswell!"

Zoe looked at them both with panic, Liam looked calmly at the brother, "Do you really think that's going to bring him back? If you do then fine, go ahead but you'll never be able to bring your brother back, no matter what you do!"

Michael stood at the front doors watching them unable to see the gun, he walked slowly over to them.

The brother sighed as he started the cry and put the gun by his side, Liam lunged forward to grab the gun from the brother. Michael spotted the gun and raced over to Liam, "Daddy!"

BANG!

_**A/N: So who's been shot? Is it Liam, the brother or little Michael?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe screamed as she saw the body drop, "We need some help over here! Get a trolley quick."

Jeff and Dixie ran over with a trolley and placed the body on the trolley and ran inside beside it. Charlie and Tasha turned towards the door, "what's happened Zoe."

"We've got Michael Jordan, 4 years old, gun shot wound to the chest." Zoe said as Liam ran in behind her. Tasha stood with her jaw open and tears in her eyes, "My baby..."

Liam ran over to Tasha and put his arms around her, "It's ok babe. He's gonna be fine. I'm gonna go help them." He went to walk off when Tasha pulled his hand back, "Don't leave me." Charlie walked over to them, "I just called Danielle and she's coming here with Kayden."

Tasha nodded, "please Charlie. Save my baby."

Charlie nodded, "We will."

Liam led Tasha to his office and sat with her on the sofa, she picked Michael's teddy from the floor and held it to her chest, "Why him Liam? Why my baby?"

Liam sighed and held Tasha close to his chest, "I don't know babe."

...

Zoe placed Michael on the bed, "Right Charlie we need to get a line in and try and stop the bleeding."

Charlie nodded and inserted a canula in Michael's hand attaching it to a saline pack. Zoe started to try and stem the bleed. Kayden opened the door to Resus and ran over to Michael, "Is he ok?"

"Wait outside Kayden, I think your mum and dad are in his office." Zoe informed him

Kayden nodded and kissed Michael hand, "See ya later mate." He left Resus and walked into reception.

After a few hours, Zoe managed to stop the bleed from Michael's chest and began to stitch his wound.

"Thank you everybody." She said as she threw her gloves away. The Machine suddenly started to beep, "His BP's dropped massively." Charlie said

"He's got an internal bleed; get the CT surgeons down here now!" Zoe screamed

"They're all backed up for hours." Fletch said as he got off the phone

"We need a CT surgeon now!"

"What about Liam?"

"He can't operate on his own son. It's unethical Fletch!"

"I'll do it." The voice came from the resus door

"Nick?"

Nick smiled and put a pair of gloves on and a gown, "Kayden rang me and told me."

Zoe nodded, "Shall I assist?"

Nick nodded as he walked over to Michael; he took a few breaths to compose himself before he made the first incision.

...

Liam sat with Tasha's head on his chest and his arms around Danielle and Kayden. All three were asleep, it'd been a long afternoon. Liam let a few tears fall down his cheek before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Nick knocked once on the door before opening it. He walked over to the four of them and crouched infront of them, "He's fine."

Kayden opened his eyes as he heard Nick and lunged at him throwing his arms around him, "Grandad!"

The other three opened their eyes and smiled at Nick, "Dad." Liam said as he wrapped his arms around him, crying softly. Nick put his hand on Liam's head and sighed sadly, "He's fine. He had an internal bleed from the bullet but I removed it and stitched him up. He wants to see you."

"You did it?" Liam looked up at Nick

Nick nodded, "And he's awake."

Tasha and Kayden raced out of the door and across to Resus. Danielle stood with Nick and Liam, "Thank you Dad." Liam said and hugged him again

Nick smiled and pulled away slightly, "He's my grandson Liam. I wouldn't let any harm come to him."

Liam pulled away and wiped his eyes, Danielle stood next to Liam smiling at Nick, "Thanks Grandad."

Nick nodded and walked with them to Resus.

Michael sat up in his bed being hugged by Tasha, "Mummy let go."

Tasha pulled away, "Don't do anything like that again Michael! You scared me!"

Michael nodded sadly, "Sorry Mummy. Sorry Daddy."

Liam walked over and hugged him gently, "You're such a brave little boy."

"I was trying to save you Daddy."

"I know mate. I know."

Nick stood by the door watching them all, smiling. Little Charlie walked up behind Nick with Zoe. He pulled Nick's trouser leg slightly, "Daddy. This is for you" He held up a piece of paper with colourful scribbles on it. "You made Mikey better."

Nick nodded and lifted Charlie up onto his hip, kissing the top of his head, "I've missed you little one."

Charlie snuggled his head into Nicks head, "I miss you too Daddy."

Zoe stood next to Nick, "You did a good job in there."

Nick smiled at her, "Thanks."

"How's Yvonne?"

"Getting better. Moaning at me as usual."

Zoe chuckled, Nick put his arm around Zoe's shoulders, "From what I've heard you're doing a fantastic job as clinical lead. The way you dealt with Michael was brilliant."

Zoe smiled and leant into Nick's half hug

Nick smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, letting the memories of their relationship come flooding back.

_**A/N: Bit of a shitty chapter but hey ho! Nick's back!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So sorry for no updates for the past few weeks, been really busy. Promise to update in the next few days as often as possible. Thanks for the views and reviews. This is set a few days after the last chapter and Michael is now home. Nick is still there but for how long? These chapters will mainly focus on Liam and Kayden's father/son relationship.**_

Liam stood in his office with his arms around Tasha's waist, smiling. Tasha rested her head on his chest, "What a way to spend our anniversary, eh?" She chuckled and looked up at him

"Yeah." He smiled and leant down, kissing her softly on her lips, "I'll make it up to you later." He winked.

"Can't wait." Tasha grinned and pulled away slightly, "We better get back to work."

Liam nodded and let go of Tasha, holding the door open for her.

"Liam! Put her down you're needed in Resus!" Nick shouted across to him, smirking

Tasha shook her head and walked back to triage with Charlie and Tess.

...

Dixie and Jeff walked into the reception area with a young boy sat in a wheelchair, "Can you grab Nurse Jordan for us please Noel. I think she'd better deal with this one."

Liam looked up from the reception desk and frowned at the young boy, "Take him into CDU for us Dix'. I've got this one."

"Right, this is Kayden, 12. Been involved in a fight outside the school gates, severe bruising to his face and ribs, looks like he's taken a beating until you see the state of the other boy. You look like you gave as good as you got mate." She smiled slightly and walked off with Jeff. "Come on Jeffery!"

Liam pointed to the bed, "Sit."

Kayden sighed and winced as he climbed onto the bed.

"What were you doing outside the school gates at this time?! I dropped you off inside the gates an hour ago!"

"He was calling Danielle a slag!"

"That doesn't mean you have to kick his head in Kay'. It's name calling for god's sake! You're in high school now this isn't primary school anymore!"

"Oh so next time someone offers me a tenner to shag Danielle I should just walk off and do nothing?!"

Liam frowned deeply and started to assess Kayden's face and ribs

"I want Mum instead, you're too rough!"

Liam sighed and threw his gloves away, walking out of CDU towards triage, "Tash, you're sons in CDU I'm not dealing with him anymore!"

Tasha looked at him confused, "He's your son aswell?"

"Not if I had my way he wouldn't be!"

Tasha frowned at him and shook her head, walking into CDU, towards Kayden, "What's happened now Kay?"

Kayden looked down slightly, "I had a fight."

"I gathered that one." She sighed and started to treat him.

"Mum can I ask you something?"

"Depends what it is?" She smirked at him

"Why does Dad hate me?"

Tasha looked him in the face, shocked, "He doesn't!"

"He does. He never speaks to me and if he does it's shouting at me."

"He's just stressed at the minute babe."

Kayden sighed and lay back slightly on the bed, "It's obvious Michael's his favourite"

"He doesn't have favourites."

"Must just not like me then."

Tasha sighed and shook her head, "You two need to sit down and sort all this out. It's been going on for too long now. You both think you hate each other. He's your dad and you're his son. It's affecting everyone else now."

Kayden sighed and held his ribs

"You're all sorted, go sit in his office and wait for him."

Kayden sighed heavier and climbed off the bed, walking into Liam's office.

...

"You two need to talk." Tasha said as she stood behind Liam

"'Scuse me?"

"You and Kayden. You think he hates you and he thinks you hate him."

"Well maybe I do."

"Liam he's your son!"

"Is he?"

"Don't start this again Liam!"

"Start what? Saying he's not my son?"

"Well I don't know if he's my son or my brother!"

"I didn't sleep with your dad!"

"Well why were you both in the same bed?!"

"We'd had an argument and as far as I was aware, he wasn't coming home so I slept in his bed, he came home from work and got in the bed, nothing ever happened and nothing ever will happen. He's far too old for me Liam!"

Liam scoffed and folded his arms

"I thought we'd sorted this out Liam?!"

"Yeah So did I."

Tasha sighed and looked to the floor, "Just go and speak to him Liam."

Liam shook his head, "Where is he?"

"You're office."

Liam walked over to his office and opened the door.

...

Tasha ran towards Nicks office, knocking twice before opening the door, "I need to speak to you."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "About?"

"Kayden."

Nick sighed and put a hand to his head, "What's he done?"

"Well It's not really about Kayden, more about Liam. He's still believing Kayden's your son and not his."

"Nothing happened between us two?! We shared a bed and that was it!"

"Try telling Liam that. He wont believe me."

"Whats brought all this back up again?"

"Because Kayden thinks Liam hates him and Liams not exactly denying it!"

Nick sighed, "Where are they both now?"

"Liam's office."

"Do you think Liam will tell him?"

Tasha shrugged, "The way he's being at the minute it wouldn't surprise me."

Nick sighed and stood up, "We better go and find out."

The both left Nicks office and headed for Liams.

...

"Go on then. Why's your mother told us to come and talk?"

Kayden shrugged

"Well you've obviously said something to her to make her think i hate you."

"Well you do. Don't you?"

"I don't hate you Kayden."

Kayden nodded and played with his hands, "You never listen to me when I try to talk to you."

"That's because you never talk to me and when you do it's asking for something."

Kayden sighed, "See that's what I mean. When we all come home from school, you're straight over to Michael, lifting him up and asking him about Nursery. Then you go to Danielle and ask her about school and completely ignore me." He let a tear fall from his eye.

Liam looked to the floor slightly

"You're not even denying it. You constantly make me feel like I'm not wanted. Danielle even caught you asking Mum when my birthday was a few weeks ago."

Liam looked up at his with shock and embarrassment.

"When's Michael's birthday?"

"6th April."

"Danielles?"

"8th September."

"Mine?"

"15th March?" Liam asked, hoping it was right.

Kayden's eyes filled up and his anger built, "March?! Fucking March?! Dad, my birthday's tomorrow!"

Liam sighed and looked to the floor, "The 15th September."

"I got the number right."

Kayden shook his head and headed for the door, "Oh Fuck off. Liam!"

Kayden opened the door to Liams office and ran down the corridor

"Kayden!" Nick shouted as they reached the office "What did you say to him?!"

"I forgot his birthday was tomorrow."

Tasha and Nick both shot him dirty looks.

"You really are unbelievable, d'you know that!" Nick shouted and walked off in the same direction as Kayden. He reached the front door and scanned the car park, he stepped out of the car park on to the pavement and spotted Kayden running across the road, not seeing the car coming towards him.

"Kayden!" Nick shouted as he looked on in horror.

_**Nice long chapter for you to make up for no updates. I probably wont update tomorrow as it's my 18**__**th**__** birthday. Woop! But i will try update on Friday.**_


End file.
